Don't Take Me For Granted
by Magical Me6666
Summary: Bosco and Faith go on a little trip. Oneparter.


**Title:** Don't Take Me For Granted

**Rating:** PG 13 (mostly for swearing)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it we'd still be watching it on T.V…

**Summary: **Bosco and Faith take a little trip. Set end season two/early season three. The good times basically. This will definitely be a little one off. Pure fluff.

**Inspirations: **The song 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5 (these are also the lyrics used in this fic).

_

* * *

_

_Love has its own time, its own season, and its own reasons from coming and going. You cannot bribe it or coerce it or reason it into staying. You can only embrace it when it arrives and give it away when it comes to you_. -- **Kent Nerburn**

* * *

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
**__**She had some trouble with herself  
**__**He was always there to help her  
**__**She always belonged to someone else**_

She was always early. He was always late. So why each time Faith knew she and Bosco were going to meet up did she _constantly_ turn up early? Or even on time? He was just going to let her down anyway. He couldn't help it. It was in his genes.

Typical man.

She stands waiting by the main gates of central park, checking her watch from time to time, while alternately tapping her toe off the ground. It's a nice day. Dry and warm. The sun beams down on the polluted city, brightening the dark buildings and streets. Nice weather always seemed to highlight the better things in life – kids out with their parents (nice stable family units), animals venturing out onto the green grass of the park…even the usually raucous teenagers sit, talking quietly amongst themselves, on a nearby bench. Maybe the good weather just brought the best out in everybody. And she knew as soon as the sun bated the usual behaviour would reappear – fighting families, druggies using needles in a dark dingy part of the park, a kestrel hunting a small rodent in the grass….

It did dawn on her that she might just be a pessimist - her job reinforcing her beliefs that life was shit and there was basically nothing anyone could do about it. She did, on occasion, however have (for want of a better word) faith in this world. These little moments of clarity were few and far between and usually had something to do with her children – the way her daughter laughed, the way her son thanked her with a kiss after every dinner. These small moments she cherished more than anything else and would do anything to make them last just a fraction of a second longer.

But times like this when these moments were just keeping her holding onto her fading patience – antagonised by something minute (like Bosco being late for the umpteenth time) she would feel them slip away. Her anger takes over. It's an impulse reaction to a situation like this. She's more frustrated at herself for allowing him to do this to her over and over. But why does she let him? She asks herself this question over and over and never comes up with a simple answer. Truth is there is none. This is the first real time off she has had in God knows how long and he even monopolises it. But more importantly she _lets_ him. And how he could do it to her today of all days? This was the one day of the year people were meant to be nice to her.

He comes into view, strolling down the path, hands in his faded blue jean pockets, whistling something out his pursed lips. His white t-shirt hangs loosely over his trousers, his collar up at one side. His hair is tussled and messy – like he's just woken up out of his sleep.

_He probably has_, she thinks to herself, unconsciously rolling her eyes.

Upon seeing her by the gates, he smiles. One of his patented Bosco-totally-disarming smiles. And she understands why she's early.

Still she tries to preserve some of her anger and frustration forcing a frown as she turns her head away.

He's still smiling.

"Hey, have you been waiting long?" he asks. She mumbles something he doesn't catch. What she says is she's always waiting. Waiting for what she's not sure. Waiting for patience? Recognition? Him?

"Sorry I'm late, this girl that stayed over last night just wouldn't leave this morning…" he tells her leaning by the gate. She stares over at him, with a look that screams she doesn't want to know but he's already looking to the other side of the street, smiling to himself. "You'd never believe where I found her when I woke up…. Felt something under the blankets and when I looked down-"

"Bosco!" she scolds, completely shocked he would feel comfortable to divulge such personal information. But she was more shocked by the feeling it was eliciting from her. She didn't want to hear, not because it disgusted her, but because the thought of a woman in his bed this morning when he was meant to be meeting her, hurt.

He smirks, his gaze falling to the ground.

"So what did you want?" she hears herself asking. It sounds rather brusque and looking back no wonder he appeared confused.

He shrugs, kicking his feet off the ground. If he told her the truth she would laugh. The truth being he only wanted to see her, because he had been around her that much, that on his days off he missed her like he would miss a limb.

But he has back up today. Oh yes - a full proof plan she can't argue with. He's already checked. Both of her kids are at school, and Fred is working until late – or so she thinks. She is all alone today. And as much as Faith likes peace, Bosco knows she likes fun more.

"I have a proposition for you," he opens, turning around to face her. She too leans on her side, picking at her nails, avoiding his eyes. "How would you like to spend the day ice-skating?"

This gets her attention. Her eyes shift to his face and her hands drop by her sides. Her bewildered expression urges him to continue. "My Mom got me some lessons for it over Christmas – something her own therapist suggested might calm her down. Well the lessons worked for her and so she thought, with my job and all, that I could use some calmin'. Me and her were meant to go but I kept puttin' it off until today I realised they expire tomorrow. I wasn't gonna use them at all, but it'd be a shame to let 'em go to waste."

He finishes rather confidently, beaming at her and the ingenious of his own plan. She considers him for a moment, her brow furrowing, as she looks at him through narrowed, deep blue eyes.

"So let me get this straight," she says slowly, "You called me out here. Made me wait for ages… to ask if I wanted to go ice skating on one of the most beautiful days this year?"

He nods. "Sooo…Whaddya say?"

"I say you're nuts."

He sighs, exasperated by her lack of co-operation.

"Ah come on Yokas! It'll be fun!" he says, coercing her gently. She frowns, folding her arms across her chest.

"How? How _on earth_ can skating in a freezing cold rink on a beautiful hot day possibly be fun?"

He looks hurt that she's not buying into it and mumbles something about not caring if she goes or not. That he was just offering. It immediately touches her that he would be wounded by her rejection of his probably innocent offer.

"Bos…" she says, "I didn't mean it to sound like that. But I mean…you coulda taken that girl with you."

He waves her off. "Forget it Faith. I just thought you might not wanna be alone today. Might have wanted a bit of company."

She reaches out and pats his shoulder in a way that is meant to be reassuring and ease the tension but it only heightens it for a reason unknown to them both. Her hand drops and she forces a smile.

"I suppose I have nothing better to do," she says. He meets her gaze, still unconvinced that she actually wants to go and isn't just going to appease him.

"I don't wanna put you out, if you don't wanna do it, you don't have to," he informs her. She shakes her head, her brow furrowing.

"Oh come on. Like you said, I'm alone today and I could do with a bit of fun," she says, still smiling. He nods.

"Only if you're sure."

"Sure I'm sure," she confirms her smile widening as she bares her teeth. They begin to walk together as Bosco leads her to his Mustang. She falls into his step, neither saying anything for a few moments.

"It's really warm isn't it?" she says breaking the silence. She's a little embarrassed about having to make small talk with Bosco but he doesn't pick up on this.

"Yeah…I hope you didn't get too hot and uncomfortable waiting for me to come," he says with a sincere tone. But his words, and the meaning Faith automatically takes from them, force a smile on her face. He too realises and shakes his head, laughing lightly. "What a dirty mind you have Faith Yokas," he chuckles, reaching into the pockets of his jeans for his keys.

"Hey, it comes from spending hours in a car with you each day," she fires back.

"Can't argue with that."

Suddenly he feels her hand slide up to his neck. He's startled at first, and pulls back. She looks terribly confused. "What are doing?" he asks. She stands back, her arms dropping to her sides.

"I was just fixin' your collar," she explains quietly. He frowns, his hand travelling to where his collar sits up. He rolls his eyes, annoyed at himself for being so horrible. Fixing it into place he offers her a smile.

"Sorry," he says. She nods, unable to return the smile.

"Yeah."

He unlocks the car, holding the passenger door open for her. She slides inside and he moves around to the drivers' side, jumping in.

_**I drove for miles and miles  
**__**And wound up at your door  
**__**I've had you so many times but somehow  
**__**I want more**_

"So have you ever ice-skated before Yokas?" Bosco asks, his hands gripping the steering wheel. She's staring out the window, watching the buildings fly by in a whir of colour.

"Uh…once," she replies, her finger tracing patterns on the window, "At Christmas with Fred and the kids. Emily wanted to go. So we took her. It was cute ya know? Families all skating together like some sorta cheesy movie."

"And?" Bosco asks.

"And what?" she mumbles, refusing to look his way.

"Were you any good?"

"I spent most of my time on my ass Bosco," she informs him, "I can't skate to save myself."

He laughs a little louder than he intended to and she looks startled. But in a good way. "You think me fallin' over is funny?"

"I can just imagine you sitting there pissed as hell, yellin' at Fred to help you," he explains between bursts of laughter, "And people lookin' at you like you're totally nuts…."

Despite herself she joins in on his hysterical outburst. Both continue to laugh, tears streaming down Faith's face as she struggles to maintain her composure. Eventually the laughter subsides to the occasional chuckle and Faith wipes her face free of the tears.

"I'm not even sure why I was laughin' with you," she states, smiling, "I'm not even sure why _you_ were laughin' so hard. It wasn't _that_ funny."

He shrugs, glancing towards her for the briefest of moments. "Maybe I just needed a good laugh."

"And you got it from my pain? Charming!" she snorts.

"You got it from your pain too!" he cries, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the road, "In fact you were in a worse state than I was!"

She laughs again, throwing her head back against the seat. "It was pretty funny."

"I just hope it's as funny later on," he adds, grinning.

"I doubt I've improved," she says, her hand travelling to the radio switch. She flicks it on, the music playing gently in the background. Dissatisfied by her own unfamiliarity with the songs being played she begins to rummage through Bosco's glove compartment, pulling out about five CD's. She glances through the titles – the stuff that she expected was there, but one stood out more than the rest. She read the title and grinned, holding it up in the air.

"Aww Bosco, you like the Backstreet boys?" she asks, her tone playful. He glances towards her, his eyes widening as he sees the CD in her hand. He reaches out for it but she pulls back, giggling.

"Give it to me," he commands. She pulls it even further out of his reach, amused by the reaction it provoked from him. "It was a gift from an ex-girlfriend. I pretended to like them once to get into her pants," he explains.

She nods, her eyes mockingly wide. "Sure. And it just found it's way into your glove box by mistake, right?"

"She must have left it there!" he replies. She grins, checking the back cover.

"You know Bos…if you want their latest album I could get Em to lent it to you," she jokes, putting the CD back in the compartment. He swats at her, being careful not to take his eyes off the road.

"You ever tell anyone about this-"

"And you'll what?" she teases, arching her eyebrows.

"And…I'll tell them all how shit an ice-skater you are," he throws back. Realising how lame his comeback sounds he frowns, reconsidering his threat. She lets out a loud laugh.

"Wow. I'm real scared," she mocks.

"Ok…I'll leave you on your ass today….I won't be helpin' you," he warns. She smirks.

"I think I'll take my chances."

He sighs, a little exasperated but more amused. He can't help it. She usually gets this sort of reaction out of him. But it's only her he would let off with this crap.

_Only her_.

And not because he's afraid she'll kick his ass if he stands up to her, or that it's derived out of some sort of superficial loyalty that comes from being her partner – no. It's because, most importantly, she is his friend, one of the only true friends he has, and that means more to him than anything. And so he lets it go when she teases him, when she supremely pisses him off to the extent where he wants to kill her – he lets her do it because she is the only person in his life that hasn't abandoned him.

And he is grateful.

She shoves the CD back, quickly losing interest with it. She's not herself today. Something else is on her mind and he wants to know what it is. But he can't ask.

"We nearly there yet?" she asks. He clears his throat, training his eyes to the road.

"Yeah…jeez Yokas…impatient much?" he says, trying to sound annoyed at her. He doesn't want to be concerned. It's just not him. He's not into all that 'understanding women' thing. And it unnerves him that he should get Faith in a way he hasn't got a woman before. He is usually able to tell her different moods – usually 'cause he's the cause of them. Either saying something stupid, or snapping at her for no good reason, or being 'insensitive' (he's still not sure how _he_ could be insensitive – he is so totally sensitive to women and their needs, that's why he's, had the amount of women he's had… they all came back for a little bit more of the Bosco good loving…) Anyway for some reason he liked it when he was the cause of her happy moods – if he said something that made her laugh or even smile. It made him happy in return.

"Don't snap at me!" she says, interrupting his thoughts and he turns to face her. Her brow is furrowed in that pissed off way of hers and her eyes have narrowed so they focus on his face.

"I wasn't! I was just sayin' can you not wait five minutes till we get there?" he retorts, his tone a little loud.

"Don't test me Boscorelli, I'm hangin' on by a thread here," she warns, turning away. He smirks. He can't help but take the opportunity to play with her a bit.

"Really…why?" he questions. She sighs.

"It doesn't matter," she mumbles, waving him off dismissively.

"No it does," he insists. He knows exactly what's wrong with her now. She's pissed off 'cause she thinks everyone's forgotten…if she only knew.

Another sigh.

"Please Bosco, just leave it."

She not begging, but she's close enough to it. A little mischievous part of him wants to keep on at her, but he takes pity and then satisfaction in the thought that he knows the truth…. and she doesn't.

I don't mind spending everyday 

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
**__**Look for the girl with the broken smile  
**__**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
**__**And she will be loved  
**__**She will be loved**_

He pulls into a large, grey parking lot outside what looks much like an industrial building. There's a huge whirr of sound from the generator positioned in the parking lot that powers the rink. For some reason Faith likes it. It's steady and constant. Never changing.

Bosco switches off the purring engine and pulls the keys from the ignition tossing them into his jacket pocket that hangs over the back of his seat. She doesn't afford him the courtesy of a smile and flings open the car door, stepping out into the humid air. It comes down on her like a blanket, smothering her lungs with hot heavy air. For a second everything constricts and she can't breathe, her mouth hanging open as she takes a sharp gasp. It's hardly satisfying, the searing air not affording her much relief.

He follows her out, locking up the car, and making his way around the engine. He watches as she stretches out, clenching her eyes shut. He takes this opportunity to take a more detailed examination of her slender body – her bare arms are exposed in the fitted short-sleeved, pale blue blouse she wears over a pair of rather tight, dark denim jeans that are turned up to her knees. The blouse is buttoned down far enough to reveal a fair amount of cleavage – pleasing to the male eye but not so much where it looks like she's easy. Her strawberry blonde hair is swept up in a clip, layers framing her angular face.

He has to admit – his partner is a rather attractive woman. It's easy to see why Fred married her. _Sometimes_. As well as being attractive she was the most opinionated, strict, loud woman he's ever met, plus she eats like a horse. You'd never see the weight on her though – Bosco knew from experience that it was probably down to a really fast metabolism.

"Are you comin' then?" he hears her call. While he was mulling over her appearance she had somehow started to make her way to the oversized building and was now a good few metres ahead of him. Without answering he begins to sprint, easily catching up with her. They don't speak until they get inside.

Faith feels goose bumps on her arms as they walk through the lobby the temperature dropping a considerable amount. She rubs her skin in an effort to retain warmth. She now knows why Bosco brought his jacket. How was she gonna skate like this?

"You coulda told me it was gonna be this cold," she mutters, rubbing her skin frantically, "I would've brought a coat."

"Uh…ice skating rink Yokas," he reminds her, gesturing his hands out, "It's hardly gonna be Barbados now is it?"

He grins at her and she sneers, obviously not amused by his observation. "Funny," she mumbles, her chin quivering. He takes pity, rolling his eyes as he slides out his coat and hands it out to her. She shakes her head.

"I don't want your sympathy," she informs him, pushing it away. He ignores her, unfolding the jacket and resting it across her shoulders. She's surprised by his kindness – it's not often Bosco is kind to her. He's usually a complete jackass.

She stops in her tracks, staring at him through shocked eyes. "What?" he asks obviously embarrassed by his own pleasant act. Her stunned silence is enough to make him want to explain his courteous actions. "I couldn't have you freezing could I? Besides I would've had to hear you moan about it for the rest of the day…"

She grins, moving forward, while not speaking a word of response. She's learnt that it's best to let these little moments with Bosco pass and not acknowledge them. But she's secretly proud of his chivalrous ways. She's taught him well…

"Besides…I want it back as soon as this place gives you warmer clothes to skate in," he states. She frowns. He always had to ruin it. Ignoring him she snuggles into the coat. It's heavy on her shoulders, weighing her down. But the warmth makes it comfortable and she slides her arms in, wrapping it across her chest.

"You wanna go on ahead into the changing rooms, I'll give in the tickets," he suggests pointing towards the doors. She doesn't argue and glides off to the female room. He makes sure she's out of sight, before heading to the front desk. The young male at the desk offers him a smile, which Bosco returns very briefly.

"Hey, you don't happen to be doin' private lessons today do ya?" he asks. The man looks confused, glancing out into the sunny day and then back at Bosco.

"No…to be honest not many people would wanna skate on a day like this…" he replies. Bosco lets out an inaudible curse and rubs a hand over his face.

"But the place is open?"

"Yeah…but no instructors," the young man says. Bosco leans on the desk, his arms folded.

"Can you skate?" he asks.

"Yeah but I'm not allowed…"

"Listen Ryan is it?" Bosco asks, glancing at the assistant's nametag, "I would really appreciate it if you could help me out here."

He pushes a wad of cash across the counter and the young mans eyes light up.

"How long?" he asks.

"An hour, maybe two," Bosco replies, smiling hopefully. The boy sighs and accepts the money.

"Not like I've anything else to do."

"Thanks I owe you one," Bosco says, heading for the changing rooms.

_**Tap on my window; knock on my door,  
**__**I want to make you feel beautiful  
**__**I know I tend to get insecure  
**__**It doesn't matter anymore**_

Faith steps into the huge rink, wearing the gear the young assistant gave to her. The clothes are heavy and warm and she carries the skates, slinging over her arm. The rink is devoid of any life, people obviously having more sense. She feels a little silly skating on such a gorgeous day, but she's up for any fun she can get. Seeing as everyone else seemed to forget what day it was…

She looks up. Bosco is already on the rink, making circles in the middle. He's agile and skilled, gliding fast as he moves effortlessly. She immediately resents him for his athletic physique and talent.

The man, who she thought was the assistant, appears in front of her, also dressed warmly. He's very young – in his late teens and she would've thought he'd be a bit too young to be an instructor. But she doesn't challenge him on it.

He smiles at her, noting that she hasn't yet put her skates on. She walks up to him as he sticks out his hand for her to shake. She accepts it and utters pleasantries. She's immediately struck by how attractive he is, even for such a young male. His blonde hair is scruffy and unkempt, but he is of good build and towers over her. His skin is smooth and tanned.

She sits down on a seat to put on the skates, struggling with the laces as she stuffs her feet in. She hears him chuckle and is more than a little embarrassed.

"Here," he says, kneeling in front of her. She pulls back, sitting upward, watching as he laces her boots.

"Thank you," she replies. He smiles still staring at her feet.

"Have you ever skated before?" he asks, finishing up on the first boot. She considers telling him about her first ice-skating experience, but recoils realising the humiliation associated with it.

"No."

"That's ok, I bet you're a natural," he says, patting her knee as he straightens up. She gazes up at him. If only he knew…

"I bet I'm not," she chuckles, taking his hand as he helps her up. He guides her onto the rink and this is when Bosco first realises that she has appeared. He waves at her from the other end. She holds her hand up in some futile attempt to return the gesture.

"My name's Ryan," the young man cuts in. She turns to him, smiling.

"Faith," she replies.

"Well Faith, just take it easy, let me do all the work to start and then we'll go from there."

Ryan notices her tremble and is touched by the fact that she is scared. It makes him feel confident and perhaps a little haughty. He takes her hand in his and leads her forward. Her feet slide in different directions and she struggles to stay upright.

"Easy," he murmurs. She slides again, panicking a little as she reaches out for him. He places another hand on her forearm to stabilise her and she lets out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, you're doing great," he assures her. She stares back at his blue eyes. Never before has anyone tried to make her feel so safe and she's charmed that this young guy would want to.

Bosco watches from a safe distance, laughing softly when she laughs, and wincing when she nearly falls. For some reason he doesn't yet have the courage to approach, instead skating in small circles in the same spot.

He watches, as Faith talks with the young assistant, joking with him about her lack of skill. He merely shakes his head, supporting her with his hands. In fact Bosco doesn't like what the jag-ff is doing with his hands. They keep moving lower and lower down her back.

Faith however seems unfazed, and revels in the attention Ryan's giving her. Thinking it best that he steps in, Bosco skates over, reaching the pair in a matter of moments. Faith looks up surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Hey!" she says, "I'm not on my ass!"

Bosco chuckles. "No…you're not! Well done."

She nods proudly, gripping the young male for support.

"I'll take over now if you like," Bosco offers. Ryan shakes his head, returning Faith's huge smile.

"No. That's ok. We've still got a bit to do together," he replies.

"No, really. I can teach her."

"Yeah! About that, Mr I've-Never-Skated-Before-" Faith begins.

"But I'm the trained instructor," Ryan cuts her off, still focused on winning the argument with Bosco.

Bosco snorts, amused by Ryan's lies. Faith looks totally puzzled by their exchange, glancing between them. Realising she's taking in everything he's saying, Bosco doesn't respond, merely scowling at the young male.

"I tell you what Ryan, let here try to show me how it's done," she suggests, "I'd like to see how good he thinks he is."

Reluctantly, Ryan lets her slip free from his grasp and she leans against the metal barrier between the seating area and the rink. "Thanks so much though."

He sighs, and Bosco grins at him smugly. "I'll be in the stalls if you need anything," he tells her. She nods, smiling as he exits the rink.

"What was that all about?" she asks Bosco, her eyes wide. He shrugs.

"I thought he was hasslin' ya."

"Pfft! He wasn't hassling me! In fact it's been a long while since an eighteen year-old showed me the least bit of interest!" she states.

"Yokas! You're old enough to be his mother!"

"I am not!" she exclaims, looking insulted.

"It's called paedophilia in some countries!" he teases circling her. She gasps; shocked that he would insinuate that type of thing.

"You're just jealous 'cause it's not you getting all the attention for once!" she snaps, trying to follow him with her eyes. This however was getting increasingly difficult as he speeded up, zooming around her.

"I'm not jealous," he states, matter-of-factly.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are – Bosco I am not resorting to this type of childish behaviour to get my point across," she barks.

"Too late, you already have," he teases, "Now, you ready to skate?"

She waves him off. "I don't need your help."

His arms drop to his sides and he shrugs. "Have it your way."

And with that he was gone, skating across the rink.

"Jerk," she utters under her breath.

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
**__**It's compromise that moves us along  
**__**My heart is full and my door's always open  
**__**You can come anytime you want**_

"You ready to let me help you yet? Or are you still in a mood?" he yells over at her. She struggles against the railings, clutching them for dear life.

"Bosco…" she begins as if about to ask him something.

"Yeah?"

"Go to hell," she says nonchalantly.

He chuckles, skating rings around her. "Still in a mood then."

She refuses to acknowledge him, steadying herself against the edge of the barrier.

"Come on Yokas. This was meant to be fun. How can it be if you're gonna be pissed off?"

"I am _not_ pissed off," she informs him, "And you're right. This isn't fun."

"Come on, let me help ya out," he coerces her. He reaches for her arms, but she shakes him off, nearly losing her balance.

"I don't need your help," she says.

"What? Is it your time of the month or somethin'?" he asks.

"You son of a bitch! I wanna go home _now_ Bosco!" she yells. He laughs.

"I'm sorry Yokas, I didn't know it was."

"Fine if you won't take me home I'll get a cab." She makes a move backwards but loses her delicate balance and falls onto her back. She winces as she slams off the ice, her feet going from under her.

Bosco starts to laugh hysterically, bending over as he tries to regain some composure.

"It's not funny, you jackass!" she scowls, "I could've really hurt myself!"

"I'm sorry…" he says breathlessly, "It's just even funnier than how I pictured it in my head earlier…"

She rests on her elbows, glaring at him as he bursts into yet another string of giggles. He holds up his hand. "I'm sorry…I'll stop now."

"You are evil," she states, attempting to pull herself up.

He laughs again, holding his hand to his abdomen.

"Ryan!" he hears her scream. Suddenly he stops laughing and gazes down at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting _him_ to help me up! He's a lot nicer to me than you are! Today of all days! RYAN!"

He's regretful of his teasing and offers her his hand. She stares at it, unsure if she should accept it.

"Come on. I'll teach ya. My way of apologising for being a total jag-off."

"Forget it! Ryan!" she calls again, a little annoyed he hasn't heard her yet. Bosco rolls his eyes, placing both hands on his hips.

"Faith," he says, bending over to help her up. She shrugs him off again. "Faith please. I'm sorry ok? Please. Let me help you…I just want you to have a good time on your birthday."

She stops suddenly, looking towards him with renewed interest. "You know it's my birthday?"

"Course I do. I wanted to treat you to a day out, that's what all this is about. Figured ice-skating was a safe option. You know with all the ice and the uh….fun…"

She smiles up at him. She's beginning to feel the coldness of the ice, seep through the thick fabric of her pants, but she still doesn't make a move. "You knew it was my birthday?" she repeats.

"What are you? A parrot? Yes! I knew it was your birthday," he sighs.

"And you took me out so I'd have fun?" I question.

"Yes."

"And all you wanted to do was treat me?"

"Yes, Faith…God. What do you think I am? Totally selfish and so self-absorbed I'd forget my best friend's birthday?"

She saw no point in lying. "Well…yeah."

He chuckles. Seeing her on her butt on the ice, being so completely honest so as to call the only person who was around to help her up selfish, for some reason beyond him was amusing.

He holds out his hand for her and she takes it. Albeit reluctantly. "You're not going to let me fall back down are you?"

"No. But only 'cause it's your birthday," he says, grunting as he helps her up. She slips several times before finding the safety of his arms and he helps her steady herself. He can't really feel her body through the mounds of clothes she wears but still. It feels nice to have her in his arms. "So are you ready for this Birthday Girl?"

"For what?"

"Your lesson."

"Nuh-uh," she says shaking her head, "No way. I suck."

"Yeah you do. But I'm gonna make you not suck."

"What? With your wonderful teaching skills?" she asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Are you mocking my teaching skills Faith Yokas?"

"Never would I do such a thing."

"Maurice Boscorelli is not to be mocked," he says, his tone deadpan. She smirks.

"You do realise that the name Maurice begs to be mocked as much as his teaching skills?"

"Now that's a new level of low…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I am yours. Do with me what you will," she announces, grinning.

He nearly lets slip 'don't tempt me' but quickly stifles the words, pushing them down and away.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
**__**Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
**__**Look for the girl with the broken smile  
**__**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
**__**And she will be loved  
**__**She will be loved**_

"Ok, just keep a hold of my hands," he instructs. Bosco skates backwards so he's facing her, holding both of her hands in his. She grips both of them tightly and Bosco is sure she cut off blood circulation about five minutes ago.

"Don't let me go," she says, watching her feet intently.

"I won't."

"I mean it Bosco. You let me go, you're in for an ass kicking," she warns.

"I won't, I won't," he assures her, "Now just move like your on rollerblades. One foot in front of the other."

She whimpers, her feet not making any effort to move. "What now?"

"I don't rollerblade."

"What kind of childhood did you have?" he asks, completely disgusted by her insinuation that she is unable to blade.

"It's not that I haven't' tried, but I was just totally crap at it…one boy told me to go back and play with my dolls house…"

"And what did you do?"

"I kicked him in the crouch with my blades still on," she mumbles. Bosco lets out a laugh. It was something he could picture her doing. She epitomised tuff. If something or someone brings you down – attack it with full force. It's what attracted him to her.

"Remind me to never tell you you're shit at something," he chuckles. She fakes a smile, obviously still worried about being on the ice.

"Bos…" she drawls, "This isn't working!"

"Ok, I'll get behind you, maybe then you'll have a bit more stability, you might feel more confident," he suggests. She nods and waits while he skates around her. He places both hands on her waist, holding her there. She won't admit it but she does feel safer when he's holding her. She feels like she can't fall because he's there to catch her. It was reassuring in a way she never thought possible.

"You ready?" he asks. "I'm just gonna move really slowly alright?"

He begins to push her forward and her world feels shaky. Her legs wobble and she continues to stare at her feet, willing them to stay straight. While doing this she doesn't notice Bosco push up the speed, training her legs to move with his.

It's only when she glances up she realises the velocity at which they're moving and begins to panic. She places both her hands on top of Bosco's holding them in place.

"Fuck Bosco! Slow down!" she orders, clenching her eyes shut. He laughs, pushing her that little bit harder.

"You're doin' great Faith, don't worry," he whispers in her ear. The feeling of his warm breath lapping against her cool skin makes her shudder and she prays that it goes unnoticed with Bosco.

"Bosco! I'm warning you! This blade is a lot sharper than the wheels that I used back then!" she screams.

He winces sub-consciously at the thought of her kicking him in his misters with her blades. And he wouldn't put it past her.

Suddenly he takes a chance and lets go of her waist, so as she's moving on her own. It's a risk he's hoping will pay off. It does. She moves effortlessly, too busy yelling at him to realise he's let go. He circles her, humouring her with a smile as she tells him off for going so face.

Realisation dawns on her and a countenance of sheer horror takes over her face.

"Bosco!" she screeches, her legs feeling much like jelly. She holds out her arm and he takes it, skating by her side.

"It's ok Faith, you're doing fine," he says, smiling. The horror and trepidation form just moments ago disappears and she smiles, proud of her own newfound skating skills.

But he still notices how tightly she grips his hand down by her thigh, making sure he can't leave her.

"Hey! I don't suck!" she announces, letting out a little giggle.

"My amazin' teaching skills!" he adds. She ignores him, laughing again as she increases her own speed.

He feels her fingers entwine with his, through the fabric of their gloves, and there is a strange feeling in his heart. It's like nothing he's felt before and this unnerves him, especially about something that is merely to keep his friend steady.

_**I know where you hide - alone in your car  
**__**Know all of the things that make you who you are  
**__**I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
**__**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
**__**Tap on my window knock on my door  
**__**I want to make you feel beautiful**_

After a few more rings on the ice she eventually begins to slow down. They talk about different things – work, something funny Charlie said yesterday, Emily's new friend, his mother, his brother…anything and everything that isn't his new conquest or her husband. And a little part of Bosco feels guilty for leaving out those things, things that are important in both their lives.

He quietly wonders if she too deliberately left out Fred. But he doesn't ask. They grind to a halt by the exit and they talk for several more minutes.

"Stay there," he says suddenly moving off the rink.

"Where the hell am I gonna go? You'd' better not be abandoning me here Boscorelli!" she chuckles. She watches as he darts over to on of the seats and pulls a bag up from the ground.

It's pale purple, decorated with small ribbons and he approaches her slowly, like he would when approaching a perp – with caution and hesitation. A slow, deliberate smile crosses her lips as he holds out the bag offering it to her. He's obviously embarrassed, colour rushing his cheeks. She accepts it wordlessly, still grinning at him as she reaches inside.

"It's only somethin' small," he says. She pulls out a box and he takes the bag from her so she can open it. She struggles with the tape but it snaps open allowing her to pull free the object encased.

She takes out a small mahogany oval shaped object. It's beautifully polished, and the detail of decoration on the rims is of a high standard. Still not sure what it is, she finds a little silver turning key at the back and twists it several times before hearing a click.

A soft tune plays sweetly as a little silver bird rises from the top of the object. She immediately recognises the tune playing. It's an Irish lullaby that her Grandmother sang to her when she was little. She had told Bosco about it when they were dealing with a raid on a jewellers a few months back. She found a similar item and heard the song. She didn't think he was listening when she was talking to him. Just went to show how wrong she was.

She traces her fingers over the top, a smile ghosting her face.

"You like it?" he asks cautiously.

"It's beautiful, thank you," she says hazarding a glance at him. She desperately wants to throw her arms around him and thank him properly, but knowing that he doesn't go for that sort thing, she restrains herself.

"It's ok, it was either that or a voucher for somethin'…I'm not really good at choosing presents…to be honest I don't usually give a crap…"

He drags off realising she isn't listening to a word he's saying. She's staring down at the box, smiling like a lunatic.

"You ok? You're not…high…are you?" he asks. She chuckles, shaking her head.

"No…I'm not."

"Good…. you ready to go then?"

"Yeah and Bos. Thanks for remembering. My own family couldn't even remember…it's sweet that you did."

"I'm sure they've something special planned. Wait and see. You'll go home tonight and they'll have a lovely meal done for you or somethin'."

She nods. "I doubt it but…yeah."

He leads her out. She heads off to change, thanking him again for the present, and he too heads off to get ready. Both take only several minutes, meeting up again at the doors. They move to the car, neither speaking a word until they're inside. The evening is warm, but not as warm as the day was. They speak about how much better she could skate, what they thought work would be like tomorrow. It doesn't take long until they reach her apartment. He switches off the engine and turns to her.

"You coming up?" she asks, "The least I can do is make you coffee."

"Yeah…sure…" he replies, following her lead. She gets out of his Mustang, walking up the steps to the building. He follows her inside and up three flights of steps to her apartment. She offers him one more smile before inserting her keys in the lock. With a little push the door is open, and the pair step into the darkness of her home. Flicking on the lights, her heart jumps as she hears a string of 'happy birthdays' come from the crowd gathered in her front living room.

She holds her hand to her chest, scanning the faces. Ty, Sully, Carlos, Doc, Jimmy, Kim…they're all here. Smiling at her, glasses of champagne in hand. Her husband steps forward, kissing her on the mouth. She feels completely happy and embraces him, pulling her children close.

Bosco takes a step back, watching them. Eventually she steps away, turning to address her friends.

"I don't know what to say…" she breathes, "Ok I know everyone says this but so totally unexpected…"

They laugh good-humouredly. "Now where's my champagne?"

Sully hands her a glass, while alternately kissing her cheek. This is followed by a string of people approaching to greet her, give her gifts and talk.

Bosco feels lost in the crowd, and backs away, leaving her to her adoring public.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
**__**Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
**__**Look for the girl with the broken smile  
**__**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
**__**And she will be loved  
**__**And she will be loved  
**__**And she will be loved  
**__**And she will be loved**_

Faith breezes through the crowd, asking if everyone's ok, making small talk. The kids were taken to their grandparents for the evening when the night progressed, and Faith slipped into a black party dress her husband had bought her, along with a necklace and bracelet. She felt spoilt for the first time in her life. And it was nice.

Fred comes up behind her, embracing her around the waist. She rests back against his form, letting him trail kisses across her cheek.

"Love you…" he murmurs, his lips pressed against hers. She laughs.

"Love you…" she responds. He kisses her several more times before letting her go, disappearing amongst the crowd. She searches the faces for Bosco, and is disappointed when she fails to spot him. Finding Ty she pulls on his elbow, asking if he's seen Bosco.

"He went to the roof to get air, I think he drank too much," Ty informs her. She thanks him, excuses herself and leaves in search of her friend.

Bosco stands leaning on the rooftop edge, gazing out at the city. Sparkling lights, and the clear star-filled sky give the place an idyllic quality, and he closes his eyes attempting to smell the night air. But all he can smell is Faith, her perfume scent still embedded in the fabric of his dark jacket. Even now she won't leave him.

"Bosco?" he hears a voice say. He cranes his neck around, flashing Faith a feeble smile. She looks beautiful in her short black dress, her tussled hair flowing over her shoulders, her make-up light. "What you doin' up here? It's cold."

"It's quiet," he responds. She moves up to him, leaning forward on the concrete.

"It's beautiful," she adds, noting their surroundings, "Whoever thought you could say that about New York?"

She stares ahead as they both fall silent. All he can hear is the sound of her soft breathing and he watches her out the corner of his eyes. He traces the outline of her face, down the bare of her neck and chest, that rises and falls with every breath she takes. He's staring so much that it's making him feel uncomfortable. But still he can't tear his eyes away.

"I never thanked you for everything you did today," she says suddenly. He looks confused.

"You did. Several times."

"No…I mean about the whole 'plan' thing. Keeping me away from the house, letting them plan it all…it was nice of you to get so involved. You didn't have to," she says, her voice raspy. Probably from the amount of alcohol she had consumed that evening.

"I did have to."

They both look at each other, their eyes speaking volumes. Hers saying she was grateful, his saying he'd do it all over again. They didn't really need words.

"Well anyway, thanks," she says, smiling. He nods. Then suddenly she does something neither of them expected she'd do. She leans up, pulling him into an embrace. He stands unresponsive, letting her hang off his neck for several moments before pulling back and kissing his cheek. The feel of her soft lips against his skin lingers as she steps away, her smile gone. He clears his throat, thinking it best to break the silence.

"Anytime. And just so ya know…I want a really big birthday present…."

She laughs, throwing her hair back.

"Duly noted... so you ready to head inside?"

"In a few minutes, I just need a bit of air ya know…you go on ahead though. Get back to your party."

"Yeah I might just do that," she says, glancing towards the door, "I'll see you later though right?"

"Of course."

As fleeting as he visit was, so was her departure, leaving him lonely. And he didn't return to the party. He left within ten minutes of speaking to her, heading home to his apartment. It was another reminder that they led separate lives, and as involved in hers as he was today, it was a brief spell and was not permanent. He had to remind himself of that. And for some reason it hurt him to do so.

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
**__**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
**__**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
**__**I don't mind spending everyday  
**__**Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
**__**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye.**_


End file.
